Firstblood
Firstblood started out on the Viridian Ocean. As a greenie he earned his marks in a crew under the flag Euphoria. Later with a mate from his former crew, he left to make his own crew known as Apocalypse Now. After almost a year as captain, Firstblood found his crew reaching 300 members. Through some time Firstblood established himself as a key pillager, pillaging every day 10 or more times, which led into him meeting up with a mate called Shootme. During the time they spent pillaging together, they found themselves making a flag Nascita Dei Leoni Rossi. This flag went on to attack an island within the first month the flag reached established fame. Still young in the game, Firstblood and Shootme fought their first blockade with two war frigates and three war brigs. They were able to sink twelve ships from the flag Dreaded Dream Makers. Although the blockade went well the first round, they were not able to take further rounds, having lost their fleet during round one. Shortly after the blockade, the flag disbanded after leaving their mark on Viridian. Firstblood retired to the flag Scuppering Seven Seas where he was warmly welcomed by Dragonblade with a PvP challenge for spamming the /fofficer chat. After a max-max battle Firstblood was then established as a PvP naver which later earned him spots throughout Viridian blockades and warring flags. After countless blockades and PvP matches, Firstblood soon became a top player in the Viridian ocean. After becoming manager to Norfolk Naval Shipyard on through his good mate Freeze and Antix. He began making a constant supply of war frigates which he later traded to Antix in a deal to support him in his effort for a familiar. Antix later won the red monkey named Saigon. Soon after he left his crew to join his mate, who was going through some rough times. Firstblood, considered his mate Noquarter a good friend and quickly joined Noquarter's alternate crew with his main pirate. The crew, through massive PvP attacks, quickly attained the rank of sea lords with their fleet of renamed and painted ships, one of which was the widely known Electric Gypsey which engaged in 10 or more PvP fights a day. After this they soon attained the proper rank for a flag. As Noquarter had made Firstblood captain he also took over rank of king in their new flag, known today as Regnum Irae. It was the first and only flag to have ever allied with Requiem and Pay for Play simultaneously. After the downfall of Scuppering Seven Seas, Firstblood's good mate Tweaks was left with his island alone and without flag support. Without any chance of a defence, he was told to "Just let it go. It's better to let it go than try, and lose". Firstblood told Tweaks he would step in and take control for him, leading the ever memorable "Two-hour prep. blockade" which took place at on New Year's Eve. Firstblood moved shot and floated ships within two hours and grabbed drunk hearties such as Rayn, Macgreggor, Starenigma, Nemor and Twiggy. Even though most of the time they were shooting each other, minus Twiggy who was hitting rocks, they managed to take all three rounds. Firstblood was able to fill five frigates in round three and grab himself one to join in on the fun. On that day they took all three rounds for a perfect defence, with no executive officers or time for real preparation. Firstblood was named governor of Harmattan Island and later passed the office back to Tweaks. A while after this a sort of lone ranger came along blasting his mark upon Viridian, though silent and in the background this pirate named Calais brought on new and exciting opportunities for Firstblood. They became close mates after Calais took Terra Island from the former governor Antix. He granted Firstblood his first shipyard, Fantasy Frigs, which began his PoE stance. After a while of running the shipyard with help from mates such as Hanachan, he began looking into the buy and sell market of Viridian and through past relations and crews he was in contact with a merchant sort named Suci who together they traded off familiars like greenies with foils (i.e. obtained them cheap and sold for many PoE). This activity left Firstblood and Suci filthy rich. Firstblood later established himself as a shop owner. After owning all types of stalls, he grabbed buildings from Calais on Terra Island, starting with his shipyard and leading into Fantasy Threads, Dark Spirits and Fantasy Steels. Soon after being bored with the game, Firstblood splurged PoE like a greenie with bandanas. Buying the love of his life Kirin her first set of gold clothes, along with many renamed/painted sloops to follow. Firstblood has since been on Hunter as the pirate Gutsu who is currently dormant until new options bring him back. Achievements and accomplishments *Largest fleet- 74 ship blockade fleet, not counting his collection of sloops *Largest PoE amount- 12,000,000 (estimated) *Blockades naved in- 71 (remembered/known) *Familiars won- Red Monkey Saigon - Black/Navy Parrot Anchor - Tan Parrot (3) - Tan Monkey (1) *Buildings- Owned/managed over 30 buildings at one time, along with stalls. Islands Governed *Harmattan Island *Terra Island *